


Who Knew Double XL could be so big?

by micahhhh



Series: things I write when hyperfixation go brrrrr [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, dreamnotfound, george is in dreams oversized hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahhhh/pseuds/micahhhh
Summary: George had ordered the hoodie himself, ofcourse. He wanted to support  his friend.But, God,  he didn't know it would be this big.FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER PLEASE :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: things I write when hyperfixation go brrrrr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067819
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Who Knew Double XL could be so big?

**Author's Note:**

> HI I WROTE THIS IN 15 MINUTES AND ITS 12 AM WOOOOOOOOOOO DNF BRAINROT ALL NIGHT BABEEEE!!!

Karl let out a light, loud giggle. It was very obvious he was, _at least_ , a little sleep deprived. But he didn't bother to hide it as he soon after covered his mouth with a hoodied sleeve, yawning near-silently.

“It looks- It's really big,” George stumbled on his words, and Dream could hear the flustered tone in his voice, even if his head was rested, focused on Patches.

Dream knew tw- no three things.

One, that George was extremely tired. Because _he_ was extremely tired, and they synced their sleeping schedules to spend the maximum amount of time they could together overseas.

Two, Sapnap _wasn't_ tired, because now that the boys lived together, Dream knew almost _everything_ about the boy, so he knew that he had slept in all day.

Three, that George had ordered an XXL hoodie to his flat the moment that their sleep schedules messed up and he couldn't talk to Dream that day.

They had planned out their schedules together to the T, which is probably why it surprised George so much when Dream hadn't picked up his phone, calls that usually flow through ‘Do Not Disturb’ with ease now ending in the voicemail system.  
Maybe it surprised him so much he bought the hoodie because of it.

The third reason sounded stu- very stupid, to Dream at least. Who pays $70+ because they couldn't talk to their friend?

Well he guesses he knows the answer now.

“Dream, it's here!” George's slurred voice pulled Dream from his head, and Dream turned his head to look at George’s screen. Unknowingly, he had entered George to fullscreen mode, but frankly, didn't mind.

“What's here?” Dream asked, glancing his eyes to the bottom of the monitor, where there was a, seemingly big, black cloth covering George’s arms.  
He noticed a white speck on the cloth, and his gaze turned to George again, who was chatting with Quackity excitedly.

“Dude, who the _hell_ buys an expensive hoodie wh-”

George cut Sapnap off, “Because,” he drawled out the ‘au', “unlike you, _Snapmap_ , I don’t live with Dream, and it was near impossible for me to get an authentic Dream hoodie shipped to me with the Covid cases, so I decided to get one myself.”

Quackity scoffed. “You are down bad, my friend. For a man named- C-Clay.” He made gagging noises, teasing Dream who had barely been paying attention to anything beside the fact that his best friend had ordered an oversized hoodie of himself just because he missed talking.

“Yeah, tough talk coming from a ‘man',” he purposefully squeaked his voice at the last word, “named Alexis.” 

Quackity scoffed, offended. “Okay, gring-”

“Guys, shut up,” George interrupted, out of frame. The green screen was removed, bed very clearly in sight.

“Where’d you go, Gogy?” Sapnap’s voice asked, and meekly, George responded.

“It's too big.” 

That sentence alone sent Dream into a pure state of panic because he knew that George wasn't exaggerating. 

The sight of George, someone who is 5’8, in an oversized hoodie, _his_ oversized hoodie was surely enough to kill him.

George giggled again, pulling Dream out of his thoughts.

“How big is it,” Quackity joked, and Dream's cheeks flushed at the comment.

Sure, it wasn't directed at him, but the fact that George was wearing his hoodie, and-

Fuck.

For a second, no one said anything, not even George as he clamored over to the foot of his bed.  
“It's too long.” 

Dream quietly sucked in a large breath.

“We can't even see how long it is, you look so short on camera that it cuts off at your knees. Sit on the bed or something,” Karl spoke out, now sprawled back in his chair.

Nodding, hazily, George stepped onto his bed, and sat still for a moment, before, crawling further onto the bed, pushing himself onto his feet.

“I just got pictures of George on all fours,” Quackity calls out, and George lets out a giggle before turning to face them completely.

Soon, their mixed ‘awws' and ‘wows' had filled Dream's ears quicker than he could distinguish who was who.

He hadn't even noticed when he had started unknowingly taking pictures of the younger, fixing the hoodie, standing at the foot of his bed, standing at the head of the bed, giggles flowing into his ears. The amount of pictures that had randomly surged Dream's computer storage was so large that he was surpised his computer didn't explode on him then.

“Dream?” Sapnap was the first to notice his silence.

“You were right Georgie,” Dream spoke up, noticing George playing with the hem of the hoodie. “It's too big.”

\--

_  
“Why'd you spray it in cologne?”  
“I dunno,” George started, and meant to end, but his voice carried him. “Reminds me of you on the days we can’t talk.”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS BAD BUT IM EXTREMELY SLEEPDEPRIVED FORGIVE ME!!!!! 
> 
> twitter- MicahNootFound


End file.
